


precious memories

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sadness, after Alec's death, after alec dies, magnus finds a box of letters alec wrote for him, to read after he died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: He just sat there for seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, a lifetime, he didn't know. He just sat there with his arms wrapped around himself slowly rocking back and forth, trying to breathe properly.Life was not the same without Alec. He never forgot Alec. He hadn't dated anyone since he died. He was the only one for Magnus, and when he promised that to Alec, he had meant it.He ran his fingers over the lid of the dark blue box. He breathed in. What he held in his hands was the most precious thing he had ever touched, other than Alec himself. This was a piece of Alec. Nothing now meant more to him then this box.





	precious memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote when I was like 15 and I've always wanted to rewrite it so here we are! I'd love it if you gave me some feedback!

Magnus stared down at the dark box that sat in his lap, almost afraid of what it contained. He had found it buried deep in the back of his closet. On the top read a printed note that said _To Magnus._  
  
He cautiously lifted the lid and pulled out one out of many pieces of papers. Unfolding the letter, he pulled his legs up to him and wrapped one arm around them. He immediately recognized the messy, scrawly handwriting of Alec. He blinked back tears.  
  
_Magnus,_  
  
_If you're reading this I'm probably dead, _the black ink read._ I don't know how old I'll be when I die (though it will most likely be soon) but I'm almost nineteen now._  
  
_I'm writing this because, when I do die, I don't want you to forget me. Please don't forget me. I know you'll probably date many more people, and have many more lovers after me, and that's okay- I'm grateful for however long it is we get to spend together now. But please don't forget me._  
  
_You might be reading this a day after I die, a year after I die, five years, ten years, twenty years after I die. But I want you to know that whatever happened, I didn't- I don't- want to leave you. I don't ever want to leave you._

  
"Oh, god, Alec," Magnus breathed out. "Then why did you? Why did you have to go?" He brushed away his tears, though they came back anyway blurring his vision.  
  
_Right now, you're sleeping in our bed. Your breathing is at an even and slowed pace. You look younger and carefree. You look beautiful. I'm so thankful I have this. I don't ever want to lose it. I don't ever want to lose you, Magnus._  
  
Magnus pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a moment before resuming reading.  
  
_I'm sitting at the window, gazing out at the illuminated sky. It's almost six now, and the sky is growing lighter by the minute._  
  
_I just keep thinking about how lucky I am to even know you, to have found love, to have a family. When I die, I want you to know how much I appreciated you._  
  
"Oh, god, Alec." Magnus shook his head. "No- I was the lucky one."  
  
_It'll be hours until you wake- you never get up until at least ten. It's cute. I don't know how long after this you'll be reading this, and I don't know if you still sleep in that late, or maybe even later, but I hope you remember this. I hope you remember me._  
  
_I'll write as much as I can. I hope you read them all and remember what we had. You don't have to never date again. I know there are others out there, others better than me, others like Camille who could stay with you forever. You should have left me to be with her. She can never hurt you the way I know I'll someday hurt you._  
  
_But regardless of what happens, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you, Magnus Bane. I can't say it enough. I love you so, so much. Thank you for giving me this happiness, the happiness I find with you._  
  
_Always,_  
  
_Alexander._  
  
Magnus pulled his knees in to his chest and shut his eyes, his breathing short and uneven. He missed Alec so much. He didn't even really feel like living as much these days. Not without his Alexander.  
  
He still had Tessa, Jem, and Catarina, but it wasn't the same. Everyone else was gone. They were all gone- Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Maia, even Simon.  
  
He just sat there for seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, a lifetime, he didn't know. He just sat there with his arms wrapped around himself slowly rocking back and forth, trying to breathe properly.  
  
Life was not the same without Alec. He never forgot Alec. He hadn't dated anyone since he died. He was the only one for Magnus, and when he promised that to Alec, he had meant it.  
  
He ran his fingers over the lid of the dark blue box. He breathed in. What he held in his hands was the most precious thing he had ever touched, other than Alec himself. This was a piece of Alec. Nothing now meant more to him then this box.  
  
He dipped his hand back into the box and pulled out a picture, one of the old- fashioned Polaroid pictures. The caption read:  
  
_Magnus- you're always pestering me to let you do me up in makeup and practically dump glitter all over me from head to toe. Since I will never let that happen, I told Izzy to do it and take a picture. I hope it makes you smile._  
  
Magnus covered his mouth and let out a much needed breathless laugh. He kissed the photograph. "By the Angel, Alec."  
  
He smiled, tears pooling in his gold-green eyes again- but this time, they were happy tears.  
  
  



End file.
